Little Cliffside
Little Cliffside is a Town in the Palomino Wasteland in 2281 Background Before the Great War, this community was a retirement resort originally under the name Cremello Resorts. A quiet little town across the river from the Harbor, Cremello Resorts had many recreational activies to partake in, such as a golf course, a hotel that came complete with a pool, tennis courts, and many other stuff both residents and vistors could enjoy themselves too. After the war, practically untouched by the bombs, not much is known how both Cremello Resorts' and the Harbor's residents, visitors, and workers came to die out and disappear with little trace. It wasn't till two hundred years later on 2228 that a group of pilgrims that traveled south west through the San Palomino Desert, discovered the old resort, and made it their new home to settle on. Being pretty well secluded from the rest of the wasteland, the settlers of the newly dubbed Little Cliffside were able to dig a firm hoof in and watched as the old resort was able to grow into a community. Little Cliffside was able to establish not only a government, law, a police force, but a vast and healty argriculture. Cliffside's farms are the back bone to their economy and keeping their community more than well fed. Though the water has lower levels of radiation, through hard work and careful planning, farmers of Little Cliffside were able to make the water good enough for drinking and watering crops, but it should be noted that it's still not perfect. Due the fact it's taken Cliffside years to establish a stable filteration system, this has led some of it's original settlers to ghoulify; some of them becoming glowing one, forcing them seek out their new homes within the cistern of the sewer systems that lay beneth the community. The town is named Little Cliffside because of the fact it's a town built along a cliff and Cliffside Suites being on top of a tall hill that happens to have a very threatening cliff at it's side. About fifty years later on 2275, Little Cliffside takes a giant leap in it's population, economy, and potential dangers when the New Canterlot Republic came from the east from their capital Albera. The NCR took interest in the region's frontier and began to settle in the harbor across the river from Cliffside; the harbor now being dubbed Fort Gulfside. Due to the NCR's heavy presence within the region, republican caravaners began to traffic, bring along not only the NCR's citizens but their enemies as well. Raider activity began to grow, Cliffside Security not being prepared for such threats managed to gain help from the NCR's Military Police. Together Cliffside Security and the NCR MP were able to push the Raider threat all the way into the San Palomino desert. During the next five years, with less threats to Little Cliffside, tension grew between the NCR and the Cliffside Security. The NCR made an offer to annex Little Cliffside, wanting to keep their independance; Cliffside declined. This however did not stop the NCR from giving up, constantly trying to get Little Cliffside to grow dependant on the NCR, they've tried methods such as providing more and better electricity from Gulfside's powerstation, directing alot of Caravans to head across the river for more business, to even assisting the small community with constructions with their superior technology and methods. It wasn't until 2280 Shot Trotters opened their own shop in Little Cliffside, Cliffside Security was able to get better weapons, equipment, armor, even able to hire from Shot Trotter's Paramilitary. With the Cliffside Security in a much stronger state and no longer in need for the NCR's Military Police; the MP was called back to Fort Gulfside, leaving Little Cliffside independant in their defences. Layout Little Cliffside is a town that is built along the road and a railroad that ends at a near by train station, all of which is near near a cliff, hense it's name. The town consists of a residential area with plenty of houses, including a few shops, such as Barter Post and Shot Trotters. There are also two buildings used by Cliffside officials which happen to be the Town Hall at the end of the road, and right next to the town hall and across Shot Trotters is the Cliffside Police Station. It should also be noted at both sides of Little Cliffside are two guard towers, which is where the Cliffside Security are typically stationed for their posts. Shot Trotters, a shop owned by Nightingale is a simple brick building with only one floor, this a place where players can buy combatant needs such as weapons, armor, ammo, even services such as repairs to even hiring a body guard. Across the street from Shot Trotters is Barter Post, having a similar building layout as Shot Trotters but with a roof floor access. This is a place where players can buy general needs such as food, medicine, clothes, tools, and other stuff. The Cliffside Police Station being across Shot Trotters, and being a bit bigger than the shops consists of three rooms. A lobby where citizens and wanders can ask for information make reports to the security. The second room being a jail cell where law breakers are sent, that part was really needless to say honestly; what else would a jail cell be used for? Then the third room being the largest is very multiple purpose, bunks where security officers can sleep when off-duty, lockers where personnel can store their belongings, even a small radio station has hosted by KCLP Radio where not only music is played and a daily news digest, but the radios are also used by security in cases of emergancies. The largest building in Little Cliffside would be the Town Hall, which is a two story building. On the first floor, the first room players would be greeted to would be the lobby, complete with a receptionist's desk and a waiting area. Beyond the doors leads to the court room, which is obviously used for court cases on inncidents that occur inside Little Cliffside. Off to the side of court is a door that leads to a staircase, beyond the second floor are multiple room, one of them being the mayor's office. Outside of Little Cliffside but still within Security's jurisdiction, is where citizens that can afford a home can simply set up camps and stay there while still under Security's protection. For father out from Cliffside is the Cliffside Suits that rests on top a tall hill which also happens next to Cliffside's cemetery. The hotel itself consists of many rooms which where more residents can live or where sometimes citizens can squat. Near the top floor of the tower is what Cliffside Suites is more famous for, a bar that's often stocked with many drinks to choose from. Going back outside closer to the edge of a cliff is a pool that officials suggest unless you're a ghoul or an alicorn, it'd probably be for the best no one went inside the pool. Buildings *Barter Post *Cliffside Police Station *Cliffside Suites *Shot Trotters *Town Hall *Various Residential Homes Inhabitanting Factions *Cliffside Council *Cliffside Security *Cliffside Residents *The Shot Trotters Company Notes * Originally before Little Cliffside's layout was changed, the town was surrounded by a makeshift fencing; which was used for extra defences. This was removed when it was dertermined that the fences had way too many prims. *The are where the Cliffside Cemetery is at originially use to be a church, but it was later repurposed. Category:Locations